kingdomdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
TO DO LIST
Tasks that have been striked through are completed! Tasks to Complete These sections are either missing pages, have pages with missing images, links or are incorrectly formatted. Game Content *Fighting Arts *Secret Fighting Art *Strain Milestone **Pages need images *Strain Fighting Art **Pages need images *Innovations *Basic Resources *Strange Resources *Monster Resources *Gear *Rare Gear *Promo Gear *Disorders *Tactics *Terrain *Story Event *Hunt Event *Settlement Event *Patterns *Knowledge *Philosophies Product Content *Kingdom Death: Monster Core Game **Needs sections for history, how to play, complete card sections, etc. Lots of work. *Expansion pages **Wave 2 Expansions **Wave 3 Expansions **Wave 4 Expansion **Vignettes of Death ***All of these categories have pages that require proper formatting, updated card lists, etc. *White boxes & Promos **This page might need to be reorganized, to better reflect what "White Box" content is. *Pinups **Need a full list of what models have been turned into pinups, and their respective "Pinup of Death" box sets. *Accessories **This page needs to be created with subpages for things like the seasonal dice sets, Kingdom Death card sleeves, and the 3D hunt board. **Legendary card pack goes here when it's release? *Sci-fi *Death High *Limited Releases *Generic *Kingdom Death: Labyrinth **Might be able to include the early history of the Core Game here, as Labyrinth seems like it might reflect how that gameplay was supposed to work (which we don't know). *Kingdom Death 2D **Collect very limited information on the game **Create a gallery of posted sprites *Kingdom Death: Titan **Very little information released for this. Other Tasks *Category:Glossary **This area needs to have all glossary items check for linking and consistency **Create glossary items for terms that are not covered by the rulebook glossary, and new terms introduced in expansions. *Create disambiguation pages for items that need it **Dead Monster hunt event vs. Dead Monster terrain, Sink Hole event vs. Sink Hole terrain **Patterns will require a lot of work as the pattern card and the gear card have the same names. I propose "Gear Name (Gear)" and "Gear Name (Pattern)" as the naming convention once these are released. *Complete the Kickstarter Update Log *Create page for "Monster" and "Survivor" to explain lore behind those. Seems like a basic thing the wiki should have. Ongoing Tasks *Upload pictures where appropriate. *Complete the gear search functionality. *Ensure pages are properly categorized. *Reformat front page for better user experience. **Fandom LOVES IT when you have a slider on the front page, with pictures from various articles. Maybe keep that in mind in any redesigns. It's a qualifying/disqualifying factor in whether this wiki shows up in their Wiki Spotlight. **Complete redirect pages for main categories, once final layout is decided. *Add links to front page to important communities **kdm-collector **kdm official page **vibrant lantern **discord? facebook? ***I think we should, yeah. --BoxDroppingManApe (talk) 17:59, October 10, 2019 (UTC) *Add links to pages where appropriate **Links to severe injuries should be added with the "Severe ___ Injury Table|Example" tag instead of linking to a page that doesn't exist (Dismembered Arm vs Dismembered Arm). **Links to outside sources will need to be found and added to certain pages (thinking links to KS updates, tweets, tumblr posts, etc.) Potential Tasks? *Create NSFW template to post on pages with questionable content? *Create a FAQ's section on pages that are covered by the official FAQ **http://www.kingdomdeath.com/wp/faq/ *Should the Sci-Fi, Generic and Death High pages just be completely folded into the Limited Release page, or should they remain as seperate entities on the wiki? Crossovers and Pinups listed together, as both "series" are non-canon to the world of KDM? This line of thinking makes me think these series should all be seperated. **I've been going back and forth on that, but there is an important distinction between them. All Death High models have been limited release, but not all limited release models are Death High, for example. I'm in favor of having separate pages for them.--BoxDroppingManApe (talk) 17:59, October 10, 2019 (UTC) *When using the template we need to be careful of things being listed like the page themselves, if that makes sense? Should we have a proper bullet list that just links normally to each individual article, rather than a link to the category? **The category list template is dynamic, so it'll automatically update as new cards are added to categories, that way we don't have to worry as much about the proper bulleted lists becoming out of date. If there are categories that are unlikely to change (such as Starting Gear or something), those might be good candidates for manually writing out the list. As for your first point, do you have an example where that has happened? That shouldn't happen if things are working right. --BoxDroppingManApe (talk) 17:59, October 10, 2019 (UTC) *Create a secondary wiki to showcase CCG homebrew content, with a link on the front page of the KDM wiki? *Assume ownership of the two competing KDM wikis to scrub them from the internet? *Incorporate CE content into wiki? Questions *Who did the monster programming for the Screaming Antelope? *Who did the concept artwork for the Screaming Antelope? *Who did the sculpting for the Screaming Antelope? Category:Glossary